YuGiOh 5D's: Hell On Earth Beta
by Pookles
Summary: Beta version of my story Hell On Earth! Please Read and Review!


Starry: I did a remake of this story since I didn't like it much…

Yusei: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Aki POV

Yusei and I are sitting on the roof of my house just looking at the stars. I break the silence.

"That was amazing…" I say without looking at him.

"What was?"

"How you defeated Goodwin, I think the Crimson Dragon gave you the ability to heal other's hearts."

He looks back up at the stars.

"Maybe it did."

"Yusei are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's a relief."

"Why?"

"No reason, just curious." I ask with little worry in my voice.

He puts his hand on top of mine.

"Really, you can tell me anything." He says soothingly.

I take a deep breath and look at him.

"Let's just say I haven't been feeling too happy since you battled that Sherry girl…"

"Oh…you think I like her don't you?" he smiles. "Are you jealous?" he asks playfully.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

I look back up at the stars.

"Aki…"

"Yusei, please don't say anything else…" I close my eyes and look down.

"Aki I had no idea…"

"It's okay…I understand if you don't feel the same way. Being friends is fine with me."

"I never said I didn't."

I look at him with clear curiosity in my eyes.

"I miss you Aki…"

An astonished look spreads across my face.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Then I'll show you."

We stand up and he hugs me. He pulls back a moment later. I close my eyes and look down at the ground or more like the roof of the house and smile.

"Aki…?"

"I'm fine I believe you…but it won't last.

"Good and it will."

We sit back down. Yusei sits closer to me than before, from a foot to mere inches the space between us.

"I'm guessing you want to know about my duel tonight?"

"Very much."

"I'm dueling Sherry."

A surprised look crosses his face then is replaced with noticeable concern.

"I knew you'd be surprised Yusei, but I have to do this."

"No, you don't have to."

"Oh, but I do. She made me mad when she said that Black Rose Dragon was worthless…"

"She didn't say that."

"Yes she did. Luna heard it too."

"When was this?"

"When you, Crow and Jack were moving into the garage me and Luna went shopping and we saw her there."

"Okay but you can't fight for revenge."

"I'm not I'm fighting for my soul. Black Rose Dragon is my soul."

"Okay but I want to be there with you."

"Good. I was hoping that you'd say that."

He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and stand up.

"Come on you'll be late." He says playfully

"Okay but I need to get my duel disk."

"No you don't." he says as he pulls it out from behind his back.

"I should have guessed." I say with a smile.

He hands me my duel disk and I secure it to my arm.

"Here, take this." He says handing me Stardust Dragon.

"Yusei…I couldn't…"

"I want to help you as much as possible."

He smiles. I smile.

"Black Rose Dragon appear before me!" I call into the night.

Yusei looks amazed with his jaw open. I walk over and close it and smile. He looks at me and smiles. I turn again to the sky.

"Stardust Dragon!" Come before me!"

Stardust Dragon appears in the sky.

"Come on let's go. Get on your dragon."

He laughs and hops on his dragon. I run up the back of mine and sit down with both of my legs over Black Rose Dragon's right side facing Yusei.

"You two are very beautiful together." Yusei says as soon as we are in the air.

"Thank you. Hey after do you want to visit everybody tomorrow? I get really bored these days."

"Sure."

"Umm…Yusei can I tell you something?"

"Anything Aki I'm all ears."

I smile and look at him.

"You've really opened up my heart and fixed it… I do believe you have the gift of ability to repair anything." I say with a smile.

"Aki I have something to tell you as well."

"Yes?"

"You've opened up my eyes and my heart to see what life is really about."

"Yusei…"

"There's more… life isn't all about saving the world, it's about living a good life with someone who really understands you, to help you, to be there, and to make sure you know that you belong here."

"Said as if by Shakespeare himself." I say with a smile

"Why thank you." He says as he pretends to bow like Shakespeare. He looks up at me with that smile of his that I love so much.

"You've changed Yusei."

"So have you."

"Yeah but not as much as you. You're more open to the world around you, or that's what it sounds like to me."

"You're right. I do feel more open, but I'm still the tough guy you know and love."

"How do you know I love that side of you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Because you just admitted it."

We both start laughing.

"Then now you know you have to treasure every moment of your life."

"I will always remember that now that you've shown me how a person's supposed to live their life." He says melting me on the inside with his smile.

"There's no right way to live your live, but just follow your heart, it makes everything easier and it always feels right."

"Then answer this for me."

"I'll try."

"Were you following your heart when you chose me over Crow?"

"The Crimson Dragon came to me and said to follow my heart and that's what I did."

"So you chose through your heart?"

'Yep."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Now I have to win this for Yusei and me because now we've really connected and I can't lose that now.

"We're here." Yusei says interrupting my thoughts.

"Yippie." I say sarcastically.

We get off our dragons and walk into the garden where the duel is to take place. Sherry walks up to us.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you'd show."

"I'm no coward." I reply.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, oh and you brought Yusei! Great he can spend the night with me since I'll win."

"Good luck with that. Okay let's get started."

We both draw our cards and the duel begins. She summons her Apprentice Knight and ends her turn. I draw and summon Copy Plant and due to its ability I can summon Dark Verdure from my hand.

"Next I activate the spell card Ivy Shackles! By discarding a monster in my hand with 'Ivy' in its name I can change your monster to a plant type. Now Copy Plant take Apprentice Knight's level!"

(Copy Plant: Level 5)

"Now I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

"Ha! That thing is worthless."

My dragon growls.

"It's okay girl." I say stroking her side. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Ha! You think you can beat me with that piece of junk? I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight! Now I can summon any monster in my graveyard as long as it's level four or below. I choose Wall of Ivy! Now I synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Due to Black Rose's ability I can draw another card and play it. Finally, I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now if I sacrifice Blue Eyes its attack points go to one dragon type monster on my field and I choose Black Rose Dragon!

(Black Rose Dragon: 5,400)

"Now Stardust take out her knight! Black Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Flare!"

Sherry is on the ground after being struck with all my anger. I offer her my hand to help her up. I pull her up.

"Good match." I say still holding her hand.

She smiles and shakes my hand.

"Good match."

"Why did you sacrifice Blue Eyes?"

"Because you thought Black Rose was worthless."

And with that we turn to leave I call for our dragons and give Stardust back to Yusei.

"Okay this is still awesome." He says looking at his dragon.

I laugh.

"It never gets old…" I say looking at my dragon.

He chuckles and takes my hand and helps me up onto my dragon. I giggle softly. He jumps up onto Stardust and we fly off.

"Wow." Yusei says as we fly over the city dotted with clusters of bright lights. "The city seems as if it's gotten bigger."

"It has because of you, you connected satellite and city."

"I know I saved the world!" he shouts at me.

My smile from earlier fades from my face completely and a hint of hurt crosses his eyes and mine.

"Yusei…" I say worry showing in my voice.

"I'm sorry; I've just heard it way too many times."

"I understand. I've felt like that before."

"You have…?"

"Yeah, look we're home."

"Finally, I'm starving!"

"We had dinner two hours ago!" I yelp as I get off my dragon.

We laugh and go to bed. The next day we wake up and I bring Yusei, Crow, Jack, Luna and Leo up to my beach house for the day. Luna and Leo immediately run for the lake. We finally get there and we're sitting in the living room.

"I finally got Carly to go to college for a year to become a real journalist, I kind of miss her," Jack starts.

"So what? You got rid of her and now you're telling us that you miss her?" Crow says in disbelief.

"Sounds like Jack's in love," I say smirking.

Jack doesn't reply. Now's my chance!

"You don't deny it so it must be true."

"It might be," Jack finally says.

"It's okay I have to help my friends out with relationships a lot. Trust me."

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Wow she was way hotter when she was a dark signer."

"Yeah she was," Yusei puts in.

I elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he shouts.

Crow starts laughing.

"Nice one Aki!"

We high-five and I glance at Yusei.

"He deserved it…"

"Girls…" Yusei mutters.

"Excuse me?" I say with a look of fake surprise on my face.

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought."

The doorbell rings and I leave the room to go get it.

"Okay this is really bad," Yusei starts

"Why?" Crow asks.

"Okay listen, I think Aki likes me."

"Wow Yusei, you now have a girl crushing on you?" Jack puts in.

"Not just that, I think I like her too."

"So?" Crow prods.

"So what?" Yusei asks.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Crow manages to say without laughing.

"I don't know, but if I do Jaden is not going to be happy."

"Why not?"

"Because he was Aki's first boyfriend."

"Sucks for you dude." Jack adds.

I walk back into the room with three of my other friends with me.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, these are some of my friends before I came to Neo Domino City."

I point to my friends.

"This is Tea; she has been my best friend since ever. Jaden tag battle partners till graduation. "Last but not least, my brother Atem."  
Wait," Crow starts. "Atem as in 'King of Games' Atem?"

"The one and only," I reply with a 'ha' smile.

Jaden turns to me.

"Let's go outside I've been waiting to go in the lake forever!"

We all run outside, the guys already in their bathing suits. I stand on the top deck and watch them. Atem pushes Jaden and they both fall in. Tea standing next to me in her purple rose bikini, both of us now listening to the guys.

"Wow Atem you really let Jaden pull you in?" I hear Yusei calling to my twin brother.

Jaden gets up on the other ladder on the other dock and runs up behind Yusei. My brother starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This," Jaden says from behind him as he pushes Yusei into the water.

Crow and Jack cannonball in after him. I run inside to change.

"Where'd Aki go?" Yusei asks.

"Probably to go get her bathing suit on," Atem puts in.

"Finally!" Jaden shouts.

"I know right? She hasn't been in the water for a long time."

"Even the most beautiful of roses have to have a little fun," Yusei says.

"Right on! I've been waiting to see Aki in her bikini all year!" Jaden shouts.

I run back onto the dock in my black rose print bikini.

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God," Yusei, Jack, and Crow say in order.

Tea starts laughing.

"It never gets old…" I say.

I jump in the water soaking them with my splash form my cannonball. I swim underwater with my eyes open to keep my eye out for Jaden, I get to the ladder. I get pulled underwater. I open my eyes and spin around to see Yusei smiling at me with the smile I can never seem to resist. I push off the ladder with my feet and swim underneath him. I look at him over my shoulder from the other side, a challenge to play Catch me if you can! I start swimming and pop my head out above water to take a breath. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me under. He wraps me in his arms holding on to me. I don't want him to know my secret crush on him so I struggle to break free. It doesn't work so I let out fake air bubbles and I feel his grip loosen. I break free my head goes above water as does his, one word breaks the silence.

"Sucker," I smirk.

I dive back underwater towards the ladder swimming like a mermaid I climb the ladder and look back to see that Yusei hasn't even swam half the distance that I had in that short amount of time. He finally climbs up the ladder and pulls me to him by my waist. For the first time since he's taken off his shirt I finally get a good look at him.

"Perfect," the only word that could escape my lips.

I look at him to find him staring back with curiosity. I laugh and sadly he pulls away. I turn and walk back up to the sun deck where Tea and now Alexis are standing with a hint of knowing in their eyes.

"He likes you," Alexis says as I walk up the stairs.

"He totally likes you!" Tea exclaims, "You've finally managed to get a boy to fall for you!"

We sit down on the chairs and talk about which guy out of the bunch is the hottest. The guys walk up the stairs.

"Hey girls only territory up here!" I shout at the guys as they walk up the stairs.

They walk up and stand against the railings trying to impress us. Tea giggles and starts reading her book. Alexis rolls her eyes and closes her them. I roll my eyes and put in my ear buds to listen to my iPod touch I got for my birthday and lean my head back, mentally rocking out to Anything but Ordinary that I wrote. Hopefully the guys don't know yet. I feel my foot start to tap and my head start to nod. The next thing I know I'm sitting up in my chair with my eyes open and tapping my foot annoyingly on the wood deck. I smile and look up at the sky. I look at the window near the kitchen to see my chef beckoning for us to come in. I stand up and break the long silence.

"Dinner's ready!" I shout startling the guys.

"Race you Aki!" Jaden calls

He races down the steps. I stand and hop over the railing and make it to the top of the stairs before he even gets to the ground. I start laughing and walk inside. We all have dinner and I stand up after and collect the plates and bring them to the sink.

"I'm going back outside!" I call to Alexis and Tea.

"We're coming too!" Tea calls as her and Alexis run outside.

"Aki wait," My brother calls.

I turn to him. "What is it?"

"I kind of have a crush on your friend Tea."

"Of course you do! I've known that for a long time," I smirk. "I've seen the way you look at her and I don't want to know!" I say as I turn and walk outside.

I run outside to the dock to see Tea and Alexis already in the water. I hear the door slam behind me. I turn to see the guys running towards the lake I run and dive off the dock right in between my friends. We start laughing as the guys come running over.

"We're gonna get you girls!" Crow challenges.

Me and Alexis look at each other and nod our heads, smiles cross our faces and we look at the boys.

"Water come to me…" me and Alexis say at the same time.

"Well? Are you going to come and get us or what?" I challenge.

"Okay you asked for it!" Jaden says as he takes a step forward to jump.

"Now!" Alexis shouts.

We use our control over water to create a tidal wave that crashes over the guys. We see Jaden's mad face.

"Oh crap, swim!" Tea shouts.

We start swimming as fast as we can underwater so the guys can't see us. I hear the splash of the guys as they all jump in the water at the same time. I start swimming faster. _Water, please make us invisible._ I ask silently. I turn around to see the guys stopped in the water looking around for us. I start laughing and let out a bubble of air. They see it and charge forward. We turn around and start swimming towards the rock in the middle of the cove that has many other rocks near it we use for hiding. I pop my head above water to take a breath and dive back under as deep as I can go. I feel someone close to me. I look to my right and see Yusei looking right at me or through me since he can't see me. I dive down deeper and swim faster.

_Water reveal us._ We appear in the water and I dive down to the bottom and swim as fast as I can to the surface. My upper body rises above the water and I relax. I see everybody else above water and I point down for them to watch me. I raise my arms above my head and drift below the waves. I stand on the bottom with my hair flowing around me. I glance at Tea who is giving me thumbs up for hotness. I smile and walk forward and do a round off back hand spring and slay on the ground my head propped up on one arm and my other arm drifting in front of my boobs. I see several of the guys mouths fly open and their heads arise above the surface. Tea does the "shoo" motion to disappear. I start swimming towards the rock and the girls follow me. We get to the rock and we find our hiding places underwater. I see Raven and Carly jump in the water from the top of the huge rock. I nod to them and we disappear into our hiding places. I find my place which is in a cave that is underwater up to the top of my breasts. I can touch here the ceiling of the cave is one foot above my head. The only way to get in is if you swim in through the tunnel underwater. I press myself to the darkest wall and wait. My signer mark starts to glow and I see Yusei look in the cave, he swims in and stands up.

"Aki, I know you're here." He says with a sexy tone and

I walk forward from the shadow, drawn by his voice. His arms immediately wrap around my waist and he pulls me close to him, closer than last time. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. His arms slide up my body just brushing my boobs and has me locked against him. Part of me wanted to pull away the other part didn't, I couldn't, he was just to overpowering.

"You like it don't you?" he asks with that sexy tone and smile again.

I look up at him and give him my sexy smile.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't…" I say before I close the space between our faces.

He seemed surprised at first, then amused and then he was into it. One minute later I pulled away and looked at him with the stars in my eyes.

"You liked that didn't you?"

He gives me his sexy smile.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" he says as he kisses me.

He pushes me slightly so I have my back against one of the walls. His arms wrap around me and I have my arms around his shoulders. I push him back.

"You know…" I start

"I do and I accept it, I feel the same way."

He comes close to me again.

"You don't want me to move do you?"

"No I don't…" I plead

He presses closer. Our faces barley inches apart. My breathing gets quicker which I'd tried to avoid to not give away that I liked what he was doing. Oh well, too late. I scan his face for any sign of him willing to go on. Then I get and idea. I give him my sexy smile and lower my body so everywhere up to my neck is covered with water. He pulls me up to stand up again and my smile changes to a fake frown. He chuckles.

"You need to act more like a lady," he says with that sexy tone again.

I smile at him with my own sexy smile and I feel a shudder go through him. _He wants to tremble; I'm just too much for him. _I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him pushing him against me. He does the same.

"I love you…" he says nervously.

I pull back and look at him with sympathy. I place a finger over his lips.

"Don't be nervous…" I smile," I love you too."

The cave gets darker s the sun starts to set.

"I was just getting into this…" he says with that sexy tone again.

I giggle.

"I was too but all good things come to and end…"

And with that I swim out of the cave and back towards the dock with everybody else following me. I get off the ladder first and grab my towel and look at the house. Someone has locked me in a hug from behind. I look over my shoulder to see Yusei smiling at me. I manage to break away from him and I start running onto the grass he runs after me and I start twirling up my towel to whip it at him. I stop and turn around and whip my towel at him. He dodges and laughs.

"You think you can hit me?" he challenges playfully.

"I know I can hit you." I say back playfully and whip him again.

I get him this time and he falls on the ground. I pin him to the ground and keep him there for a little while. He smiles and I blush and get off him. As I start to release my grip he rolls me over and now he's onto of me. My breathing gets quicker. He uses his sexy smile on me again. I smile myself and throw him off me and wipe the sand off my back from falling on the volleyball court. I look to my friends.

"I'm going on a walk."

"We're coming!" Jaden shouts and we all run up to the front of the house.

"She's one of a kind…" I hear Yusei whisper to Atem.

I start running down the sand road and cross my arms behind my back and look over my shoulder at Yusei. I look forward and see my best friend Justin Bieber. I run up and hug him and turn around to face my friends.

"Who's that?" Yusei asks with pure jealousy in his voice.

I giggle and keep going. "This is my good friend Justin."

I hear Yusei heave a silent sigh of relief. I giggle again. Justin turns to me.

"Nice to see you again Cas- Aki."

I give him a quick scowl and smile again.

"Same to you, okay I can't take it any longer! Just tell them."

He turns to my friends.

"Aki is actually Cascada."

I hear Jack, Crow, and Yusei gasp in utter surprise. I smile proudly.

"We have to go if we want to make it to the dance tomorrow without looking way tired," I say to Justin as a goodbye.

We walk back down the road back to my beach house when Yusei runs up beside me his arm finds its way around my waist.

"I'm sorry…" he starts.

I stop walking and place one finger over his lips.

"Don't say it…plus Justin is stupid enough not to notice. Now calm down will you?" I say smiling at him.

He smiles back. "Okay."

We start walking again when we get back to the house we all change back into our clothes. We walk back out to the driveway and the girls and I start to get into the limo. I hear Yusei call my name. I look at him to see him leaning on his runner patting the seat. I run over to him put on the extra helmet and sit behind him. I wrap my arms around his ribs. I hear him wince in pain from his injury and lay my hand flat. We get home and I hop off his runner tossing my helmet at him. I run inside to see a note on the table by the door I pick it up.

"What's that?" Yusei asks from behind me.

"A letter from my parents." I reply nervously.

"Read it out loud." He whispers to me with his hands on my shoulders.

I shudder and try not to look at Yusei. I read the letter.

"Dear Aki, your mother and I are both on a business trip to Domino City to visit Seto Kaiba to discuss a new dueling program for tournaments and to bring home a few proto-types that Kaiba wants you to test for him. I hope you'll understand that we need to be away for such a long time… I hope you can forgive us. Don't tear the house apart. Love mom and dad."

"Wow… you get to test proto-types of cards? Not fair."

"No I know what card Kaiba wants me to test," A smile crosses my face.

"What card?"

"You'll find out. Wait! Since when has Kaiba wanted me to do something for him?"

"Don't know don't care," Yusei says as he leads me upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning I slip out of bed hopefully without waking up Yusei. I jump down the stairs and land without a sound. I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast when I hear Yusei walk down the stairs. I look in front of me and see Yusei sitting at the bar. He stands up and walks to the fridge.

"You know, you could ask me if you want something," I say without looking at him.

I pull the eggs and bacon off the stove and put them on plates I pass one out to Yusei. I walk out of the kitchen with mine and sit next to him and start eating.

"Wow…" he says through mouthfuls.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" I scold him after I'd swallowed.

He swallows and starts to talk again.

"As I was saying…" he says playfully glaring at me, "I really never knew you could cook."

"Oh trust me, there's a lot you still don't know about me."

"Really? Start talking."

I laugh.

"Okay, well I can control the five elements, I can cook, I can obviously clean, I can sing, dance and do acrobatics."

"Whoa. Wait you said you could control the five elements?"

"Yeah, please don't ask about it I don't like to talk about it…" I say as I walk to the kitchen with my plate.

I walk to the dishwasher, yeah I know, they have those now! And put in my plate. I see Yusei place his plate on the counter in front of me. I take it and put it in the dishwasher. I close the door and start it. I turn around. I didn't realize that Yusei was this close to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me towards him in a hug. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and press him against me.

"You do need to calm down Aki…"

"I know…" I reply my voice cracking.

He picks me up and carries me to the couch and lays me down. I start laughing and yelling at him to put me down. He pins me to the couch and I stop laughing. I look away from him.

"Yusei…"

"It's okay, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until your calm," he says with a smile.

I look at him and smile. I grab his wrists and pull him closer to me. He stays there for my plan and one second later Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo walk in. Yusei jumps off me. I giggle.

"Wow Yusei, I knew you liked her but I didn't think you of all people would go that far," Crow says trying to fight back a smile.

"I didn't! She pulled me!" Yusei shouts defending himself.

I sit up on the arm of the couch a little bit as Crow looks at me.

"Did you?" He prompts.

I shrug my shoulder and shake my head. Crow starts laughing. Yusei glares at me, I giggle again. My cell phone rings.

"I know what this is about! Finally, Tea gets the courage to call instead of Alexis!"

"What are you talking about?" Crow puts in.

I hang up from Tea.

"Looks like there's a dance tonight…" I say while smiling at my cell phone, "And I have to go no matter what."

"Not sure what you mean why you have to go but I'm going!" Crow puts in.

"Yeah us too!" Luna and Leo say together.

"I'll go," Yusei whispers as he takes my hand.

I look away and smile.

"I guess I'll go too… but only because you guys are going," Jack puts in.

"Oh please Jack, we all know you want to see Carly again," I say with a smirk and a taunting tone.

He doesn't respond. I smirk even more.

"I know what everybody is wearing tonight…either that or my brother is trying to trick me again," I say as I scowl through my currently sightless eyes.

My cell phone rings again.

"Hello?" I ask, "Okay I'll tell them… yeah they want to go… okay bye!"

"Who was that?" Leo asks.

"That was my brother, you guys have to head over to his house," I look at Luna, "You need to stay here with me and the girls will be here soon."

Luna nods her head.

"Well I guess we're off!" Crow calls from the door.

"See you later," Yusei says with a smile then kisses my cheek and walks out the door with Leo, Crow and Jack following him.

I hear the door close. I feel Luna's hazel eyes on me, shock pulsing off her.

"Wow…" we both say.

I shake my head trying to shake off what Yusei just did.

"Okay the girls will be here soon and I need to get you your dress…" I say trying to remember where I had the secret closet.

I run over to a section of the wall and pull out a dress my mom had bought me when I was eleven and walk back over to Luna and turn the dress so she could see it.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask her a bit frantic about my dress.

"I love it!" she exclaims, "Can I put it on?"

"Of course, you can change in my room if you want."

She nods her head. I hand her the dress and she runs upstairs. I laugh and walk over to the closet and look at the six dresses I have to choose from. The doorbell rings.

"Come in!" I call.

The girls walk in already dresses and ready to go.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Raven prods.

"Because I can't decide on a dress." I fire back without looking at her.

"Trying to sweep Yusei off his feet?" Tea asks with a smirk.

"No…" I say knowingly then I smile "I think I've already done that…" I say as I pull a blood red ball gown out of the closet and look at it.

I feel the girls surprise pulsing off them like waves at the beach. I start laughing and turn to my friends.

"You seriously didn't know that?" Luna says from the top of the stairs. "You didn't notice all the times Yusei's had his arm around Aki's waist? Wow maybe you're right about your friends Aki…"

"Okay girls, we have to get ready!" Alexis calls obviously trying to change the subject.

I pull out a red ruffle mini dress and the red ball gown.

"Which one do you girls like better? The mini dress," I say as I emphasize the ruffle dress, "Or the ball gown?" I look at the girls.

"Ruffle mini dress!" all the girls shout together.

"Okay! Okay!" I call as I run upstairs to change.

I walk back downstairs dressed in the red strapless ruffled skirt mini dress still tying the black rose ribbon belt around my waist. I sit down on the bottom step and put on my boots.

"Hey Aki…" Alexis starts.

"Remember when you said you'd sweep Yusei off his feet…" Misty puts in.

"You won't have any problems…" Tea finishes.

I giggle to myself and hear the honking horn of my brother's limo.

"Come on girls! We've got to go!" Raven calls from the front door.

We all walk out of the house and climb into my brother's limo. I sit down next to Yusei and I hear him sharply take in a breath of air. I smile. Then the song bad boy comes on. I look at Tea.

"Aren't you running this dance?" I ask her.

"Yep! And you know what that means!"

"Great another prom queen…" Alexis mutters just loud enough fro me to hear.

"Prom queen?" Leo asks.

I look at him.

"A prom queen is a girl at a dance or prom who gets elected by the guys at the dance. She needs to have three qualities: beauty, ability to sing, and fashion. Don't ask how it works, but it does."

The guys stare at us with wide eyes.

"Really?" Crow asks, "I thought it was just the girl who looked the prettiest."

"That would be impossible to judge! Well for us anyway," Alexis puts in.

Me, Tea and Alexis start laughing Jaden and Atem join in.

"I wonder who's gonna win tonight…" I say looking out the window at the stars. "Tea you do know that you cannot win let alone enter the competition.

"Dang it!" Tea curses.

"That's what I like about Tea, she gets to the point," I start laughing.

We get to the dance and walk inside the huge mansion to see that first of all that this dance was not formal, good thing the guys didn't wear tuxedos, and second that I had to help Tea with then whole prom queen thing. We run off with Alexis, Raven, Misty and Carly behind us. We all put our names onto the running list and get up on stage. Tea grabs the mic.

"Welcome Ladies and Gents! This time we're going to start with the running for the title of Prom Queen!"

The audience claps and cheers.

"As usual fashion and beauty have to be assessed together so we are going to start with that. Boys! Tonight you are going to vote for the girl you want to win! So keep in mind who you like the best!"

All of us girls go through the classic runway routine and stand in a line Tea begins speaking to the audience again.

"Okay! Due to the rules we have all the guys have to vote for whichever girl they want to stay in the running however this is not the final. Now go vote!"

And with that the guys all start walking over to the vote, and ten minutes later Tea comes up with the finalists.

"Okay are you ready to hear our three finalists!"

The crowd cheers louder than before.

"Okay if your name isn't called you must walk off the stage and you are out of the running. Okay here we go! First is……Sherry!"

The audience cheers as she steps forward.

"Next is Barbara!"

The crown keeps cheering as the horrible woman she is steps forward. I close my eyes and hope that I'm not the last girl on the list.

"And last but not least!" she pauses for effect, "Aki!"

My eyes flutter open and I step forward in between Sherry and Barbara. They both look at me with dirty looks. I place my hands on my hips and close my eyes.

"We'll be taking an intermission before we get to the singing portion of the contest!" Tea announces before leaving the stage. I run after her and we meet up with the guys and the other girls by the corner farthest from the stage on the left side.

"Congrats!" Crow says breaking the silence.

"Why do you look so annoyed?" Yusei asks while glancing at me, curious.

I straighten up and place my hands on my hips.

"Those two bitches…" I mutter annoyance the only emotion in the tone.

"How so?" Jack and Crow ask at the same time.

I look at them and try to answer.

"Okay let me get this straight in your heads. Barbara is power hungry like the way women were long ago. She is so pissed at me for one reason and one reason only, and then there's Sherry, goddess she just hates my guts fro the same exact reason. I bet you they are plotting together to make me screw up."

Yusei walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You'll do fine," he says into my right ear.

"There's just one problem…" I stutter.

"Which is?" Alexis asks nervously, "You can't let those two bitches win."

"I don't know which song to sing… wait I got it!"

Yusei releases me and rejoins the circle pride and accomplishment showing in his eyes clearly showing that he was proud and that he'd restored my confidence.

"Aki we have to start!" Tea says interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay!" I say as I walk over to Yusei, "Thanks," I whisper as I kiss him on the cheek and run off with Tea up onto the stage.

"You'll be going last."

I nod my head to my best friend and walk behind stage to see Barbara and Sherry talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" I manage to say with a smile.

"Oh hi Aki!" Sherry says clearly excited, "Congratulations on getting into the final three!"

I nod to her.

"Same to you and good luck."

"So Aki how's Yusei treating you?" Barbara asks looking very curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Has he made out with you yet?"

"He's not that kind of guy, and I really don't think he has any interest in me…" I say softly.

"Well you kn-" Sherry starts when Tea appears and beckons to Barbara to sing.

"As I was saying, Aki I don't hate you not anymore, I was just jealous of you…because you have Yusei…"

"Oh Sherry no he's not mine, we're just good friends we've been through a lot together and what I mean by that is the dark signer crap."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he doesn't care for me, he's been avoiding me for the past few days like he's embarrassed of me or something."

"Oh I understand now…Aki let's be friends, I want you to win but I won't let you win and I feel the same way about Barbara, I can't stand her, she wanted to ruin your performance just so she could somehow beat me, win and claim Yusei for herself. For lack of a better term she's a bitch."

We turn and hear the curtains shuffle. Barbara appears the stars or at least the blinding lights in her eyes as she thought her performance was spectacular.

"Sherry you're up," she said with a flip of her hair walking into her dressing room.

"Good luck!" I call softly after her.

She turns to me and gives me a thumbs up as she disappears to the stage.

"What song did you sing Barbara?" I ask her as she returns backstage.

"Tik Tok, what is Sherry singing?"

"Bad Boy?"

"And what about you?"

"That's a secret." I say smiling.

"Why?"

"Because the song is very special to me."

Sherry returns from the stage nodding to me. I nod back and walk out onto the stage up to the mic.

"The song I'll be singing is Fever, one of Cascada's newest songs."

The audience cheers.

"I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to my self, wait till I know you better, I am trying not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of, holding this inside my head."

I finish the song and look down at the crowd to see them clapping, cheering and whistling for my performance. Tea takes the mic from me.

"Okay boys! Time for the final voting! Go! Go! Go!"

All the guys in the room walk over to the voting table and cast their votes. One of the volunteers hands the clip board up to Tea with the results on it.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for the results?"

The crowd cheers with excitement.

"Okay Barbara!"

"Yes!?"

"Ooh sorry you did the worst… of the three…"

"What?!"

"You messed up the first and second verses and you have brought shame to Cascada's name apologize and you might be forgiven."

"Never!" she yells and turns away with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Okay then she'll never let you anywhere near music again. Cascada can you reveal to us where you are please?"

I walk over to Tea and take the mic from her.

"Please keep this a secret from anyone else you will meet in your lifetime please I beg of you, now how many of you think that I'm not Cascada?"

One person raises his hand.

"Okay then, ask me a question."  
"Who did you have your first duet with?"

"Jay Sean three years ago and yes it's still a hit."

He nods to me and I turn back to Barbara with a seriously annoyed look on my face.

"Barbara do you have something to say?"

"Sorry," she mutters.

"I can't hear you!" I say as I walk over to her with the microphone and put in front of her.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts and runs off the stage and out of the ball room.

"I'm very sorry Tea you may continue with the results," I say as I hand her the mic.

"No problem Aki. Now to announce the winner!"

Tea pauses for a longer amount of time and finally takes a breath in to speak.

"Congratulations! Aki! You're the new prom queen!"

Next comes all the congratulating from every one of my friends and we all go home I'm up in my room changing into my pajamas when I hear a knock on my door I put on my pajama pants, throw on my tank top and open the door to see Yusei.

"I never thought a girl could look this beautiful in pj's," se says with a smile.

I smile and walk over to my bed and sit down. He follows and sits next to me.

"You must be tired," he starts.

"Yeah, oh dammit…"

"What?"

"The world is going to end tomorrow! I need everybody here now."

"Okay," Yusei says as he pulls out his cell and calls Crow and tells him to bring the group to my house.

They arrive and we are all sitting in the living room.

"Nice pj's Aki," Crow laughs.

"Shut up Crow, the world is going to come to and end tomorrow and it all rests on my choice…"

"What do you mean?" Luna asks from beside her brother on the floor.

"I mean that depending on the choice I make it will make the decision if the world will end or not."

"What are your options?" Leo asks.

"Either stay here on earth with all of you, or have my father claim my soul and become ruler of the underworld in other words, queen of hell."

"Aki, there's something your not telling us," Jack puts in annoyed.

"I was hoping to avoid this, but my whole decision rests on love and music the two things that are tied closely together, what keeps this world the way it is."

"And?" Jack prompts.

"And I'm basically choosing between two people, my father and Yusei."

Gasps arise from my friends' throats as I continue.

"However I have had visions that will guide me in my decision, but I think there's going to be more and the whole mess starts tonight."

I stand and spin in a circle and my clothes change into a short black skirt and a black tube top with two ribbons that tie around my neck. A black belt is tied around my head and waist, I'm wearing black flats and have bandages tied around my hands.

"Come on Satellite is waiting," I say as I snap my fingers.

We all disappear and are in front of Martha's house in satellite.

"I thought you'd like to stop in and have some time with Martha before we left, besides I've got some visions to look at."

Yusei, Jack and Crow nod to me and walk inside. The twins and I walk in behind them. Martha greets us and sits us down at the dining room table.

"So what's the story this time?" Martha asks as she takes the seat at the end of the table, everyone looks at me with hostile glares.

"Let me guess this young lady has something to do with it?"

"Right you are Martha," I begin. "You see, they're all mad at me because my dad who is a demon has come back to earth trying to claim me and they all blame me," I say softly.

"Oh I see Aki…" she turns to the others, "All of you stop it! It's not her fault her dad wants to kill her!"

Everybody shifts uncomfortably in their seats, I see Yusei straighten up beside me.

"I don't think she can handle it…" he whispers to Martha.

I glare at him stand up and walk outside. I tap into Luna's head to hear what the others were saying.

"Nice Yusei, pissing her off is not your smartest move there bud, and besides Aki is Aki, she can kick anyone's butt if she felt like it," Crow says defending me.

"I don't want her to hurt herself," Yusei says stammering.

"You should go talk to her," Martha says soothingly.

Yusei nods to her and stands up. At that moment I flash out of Luna's mind and lean against the tree I was using to search for vibrations in the earth. Yusei walks outside over to me.

"Aki? You okay?" He asks alluringly.

"Fine, but Yusei I can take care of myself, I don't need you to-"

"I know, but I just can't help myself… I'm drawn to you Aki; I think I'm in love with you."

I stare at him with an expressionless face then smile.

"I-I don't know what to say, I mean I feel the same way and I want you, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to have to lose you… see if my dad finds out that I'm in love with you, he'll try to kill you, because he knows that whoever I love can break the curse my father has put over me."

"How do I do it? I want you to be free; everybody has a right to be free."

"You have to kiss me," I whisper softly as he pins me against the tree.

"I'll do that right now if you want," he says back.

"Are you sure because in three seconds everyone will come outside ready to go and I'm guessing you don't want them to know yet."

"Right, but you know I would do it, for you."

"Of course, now then here they come and you don't want to give them any clues."

Yusei nods his head and backs away as the others come outside.

"Ready you two?" Crow says eying me and Yusei suspiciously.

Yusei nods.

"Let's go," I say as I snap my fingers and we teleport to the beautiful stone castle where I had sensed my father.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I whisper to Yusei.

"Very," he whispers back.

"So where are we?" Leo asks looking around scared.

"My home world, hell," I say without looking him. "I'm not scared and neither should you, this place isn't as scary as it seems," I say as I place my hand on the ground. "Seems like my brother and his friends are already inside. Let's go."

"How do we get inside?" Jack asks stubbornly.

"I was getting to that now get away from the door."

I turn and run back down the straight path stop and turn around. I start running and jump about 50 feet from the door then kick the stone door open. I turn to my friends.

"That's how we get in," I say as I lead us inside.

We start walking up the spiral staircase to where my brother was, in his room. I push open the door and see a note on his nightstand. I read it then look at my friends.

"Tea, can you take them up to the central chamber where the others are please? I'll be up there in a minute."

My best friend nods her head and beckons the group to follow her. I sit down on the bed and reread the note. Then I hear my brother calling me to the chamber through the bond we have as twins, telepathy. I rush out of the room and into the foyer before the chamber to see Tea and my brother Atem standing outside both looking worried.

"We don't want you to go in," Tea says standing in my way.

"Come on if it's anything worse than dad I'm sure that I can take it."

"Okay," she says as she opens the door.

She and my brother follow me in. My brother taps into my head: _look you your left._ I turn my head to the left to see Yusei kissing Sherry. My eyes widen and my father's powers drag me to the center of the room. I see Yusei turn around and look at me seeing the tears streaming down my face.

"Aki! I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up Yusei… I've made my choice father, however I need some time to think it through."

"Of course dear daughter, take all the time you need and let your heart heal quickly because I've already picked out your husband," Kalona says as he disappears.

I fall to the ground on my knees crying. I see Yusei start to rush over to me my hand flashes out at him and my powers make a barricade so that he can't reach me. Crow and Atem rush over and try to calm me down before I start lashing out at Yusei.

"I-I can't believe h-he kissed her…when he'd told me he loved me and only me," I murmur loud enough for Crow and Atem to hear.

"It's okay Aki…" my brother whispers as he hugs me.

We pull away from each other. I look into my brother's plum purple eyes.

"Can you sing it for me?" I ask softly.

"Of course," he whispers and begins singing the lyrics of my favorite song. "It's nine in the afternoon, and you're eyes are the size of the moon,

"Nine in the Afternoon, that's a classic," Crow says with humor in his voice.

I laugh a little bit then glance at Yusei, he had just betrayed me and made out with another girl who I had made disappear to become a full-citizen of hell. I stand up and walk over to Yusei, breaking down the barrier as I walk towards him. Then I stop hearing Crow's voice in my head. _Aki he loves you he really does, and I know you love him, he only kissed Sherry because he wanted someone he knew very well to be there to support him when he decided to duel your father. _I turn and stare at Crow. Then respond to him. _Wait, he was going to duel my dad?_ He nods and I turn back to Yusei. I walk up in front of him. I hesitate for a moment then hug him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. Mine wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"I forgive you…" I whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad," he whispers back.

Sadly he pulls back and I turn to see that my brother had teleported Martha, Tannor, and Yunagi to the castle and they had just seen what had happened. I walk to the center of the room and raise the stone table from its home in the floor. Then my eyes turn blue. I begin seeing myself in hell with my father holding his child. I yelp at the sight of that scene, then my mother appears, _that's what'll happen if you choose your father, but if you choose Yusei who is a wonderful man, this'll happen._ She disappears and I see myself in my bed pregnant with Yusei's child. _Either way dear daughter you're going to be a mother only if you choose Yusei it won't be so soon…_ her voice fades and I flash back to the present and begin with all the freaked out looks towards Tea and Alexis.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asks placing his hands on my shoulders trying to help me steady myself.

"Oh, my, goddess!" Tea and Alexis shout together both excited and worried for me.

"Okay girls calm down it's not gonna happen today not anytime soon I hope, at least for the bad part anyways."

"What's going to happen?" Yusei prompts with a touch of gentleness and concern in his tone.

"I really don't want to say it…well… let's say I just saw the consequences and benefits of each decision," I say turning away from his curious stare, "And I've made mine."

"She's made the right decision," a voice says from behind us.

Without turning to face her I speak to her with my heart.

"I know mom, and I'm gonna beat dad down."

Luna and Leo cheer and run over to me.

"You never told us that your mom was that beautiful!" Leo says staring at my mother.

Yusei wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Well at least now we know where she gets it from," Yusei says loud enough for the four of us to hear.

Yusei releases me from his death hug and I turn to face my mother.

"Mom you don't have to do this now…" I plead.

"Yes I do little rose," she says as she snaps her fingers and my vampire tattoos appear on every visible spot on my body.

"Aki! Y-Your tattoos!" Luna shouts.

"Aki, they're beautiful…" Yusei says.

My legs, arms visible stomach and neck are all covered with rose vines with an occasional rose placed on the vine. My face was decorated with a rose crown with my crescent moon in the middle of my forehead and five rose petals outlining my eyes, in other words I was beautiful.

"Good night mother," I say as I place my fist over my heart and bow to her.

"Good night little rose."

"Um…mom could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please don't call me little rose I'm not little anymore."

"Will do Aki."

And with that my mother disappears. The next day I confront my father about my decision.

"Father, I've chosen to stay with Yusei, because I'd rather love and be loved than just be loved."

"Very well daughter, but for this to happen you must take out two of my strongest warriors as your assessment."

"Of course," I say as I motion for my friends to move out of the way lined up against the right wall, I move backward until I'm about 20 feet from the wall.

"Your first opponent is Barbara," he says with a smile.

I smile back, "I've seen her fight, nothing special."

Barbara appears before me, my skirt changes to shorts and we bow to each other and instantly move into our battle positions, she beckons to me and I just stand there and my eyes flash to blue seeing every move before she makes it. She rushes forward expecting me to duck so I jump as high as the castle ceiling would allow and plunge down feet first into her chest instantly defeating her. She disappears into the ground back to where she belongs, in hell.

"Bitch had it coming…" I mutter to myself.

I leap from where I stand back to my starting position and draw my keyblades for my weapons battle.

"Your final opponent will be Sayur."

I hear my friends gasp. I smile. _Finally I can get revenge on him for everything he's done to me, Misty and Carly!_ My eyes are still blue knowing that he is going to charge me with his sword and he is prepared for me to jump or duck. He charges as do I, I knock his sword out of his hand and hold him to the ground with my foot, I feel him fake his defeat and push harder with my foot. He throws me off and both of our weapons disappear and now it's hand-to-hand combat. He charges at me aiming for a punch in the face. I duck and sock him in the stomach so hard that he flies back and lands almost three quarters across the room, I leap and land on top of him and pin him to the ground, but he's stronger than me so he bowls me over and he's on top now. He twists my wrists and I let out a totally fake but very convincing scream and slowly go limp. I feel his grip loosen a slight bit and I kick him in the **** he flies out the window and falls three stories to his defeat.

"Very well daughter you've won. I shall leave you be," he says as he disappears.

I snap my fingers and we are back at my house.

"Wait…why did we have to go we didn't even help?" Crow puts in annoyed.

I walk over to him, "You all helped me, and I drew strength from you all so we could defeat them together.

Crow shrugs and follows the others out of the house. Yusei stays sitting on the couch.

"You mind if I crash here tonight?" he asks politely.

"Not at all."

The next morning me and Yusei wake up and get ready for Tea's wedding. We both walk down the stairs Yusei wearing a tux (which he looks very good in) and me wearing a blood red ball gown. We take my limo to pick up Luna, Leo, Patty, Sly, Jack and Crow.

"Girls, when we get there I'll need you to help me with Tea's dress, besides the people in the wedding have to be separate until after the ceremony."

"Okay Aki, I have a question," Crow says looking curious.

"Shoot."

"Is there ever a time when you don't look hot?"

We start laughing. I glance at Yusei knowing his question.

"Luna and Patty are flower girls, Yugi is the ring bearer, you're the best man Yusei, I'm the Maid of honor and Alexis and Mana are the bride's maids. The rest of you are sitting in the crowd."

"I can't wait!" Patty blurts out.

"What does a flower girl do anyway?" Luna asks.

"A flower girl walks in front of the bride and tosses flower petals into the air, or in this case rose petals."

"The best man just stands there watching, proving that he supports the groom," I say again answering Yusei's silent questions.

"I'm the only one who has to do anything. The bride hands me the bouquet of flowers to hold onto until the beginning of the reception. Then she walks up onto the stage and tosses the flowers and whichever girl catchers them is the next to get married."

"Ha! Yusei you better hope that Aki doesn't catch it!"

"Yeah sure Jack but if I was you I'd be more worried about Carly catching it."

We start laughing again.

"We're here!" Dani my driver calls back to us.

We all file out of the car and meet Jaden at the gate to the backyard, I nod to him and he beckons to the boys to follow him to the reception room. I take the girls and rush into the house to find Tea, Alexis and Mana in Tea's room trying to help her with her wedding dress.

"Alexis, Mana, can you spruce up the girls please? I'll take care of Tea."

The girls nod and begin working on Luna and Patty's hair. I rush over to Tea.

"Hey!"

"Hey Aki! I'm so nervous…"

"Don't be," I say as I loosen the waist of the dress so she can pull it up over her boobs.

"There," I say as I stand back examining my work.

Tea was wearing a pure white wedding dress that was strapless and had white roses cover the spot where the fabric meets. It was truly a beautiful wedding dress. I walk behind her and start working on her hair.

"I'm gonna miss these times… just you and me hanging out together."

"I know and soon I'm gonna be the Queen of Egypt."

"And as soon as you get back all the maidens are gonna start telling you how lucky you are to be married to the Pharaoh and that the people expect so much of you young empress."

"Okay now you sound mike my mom."

"I know I'm trying to."

"Why?"

"Because the mom always talks to her daughter like this before her big day," I say finishing her hair and look at her from the front. "There you're perfect."

"Thanks…mom."

We hug and I see Misty beckoning to me to get onto the stage.

"It's go time," I say to her as I leave the room.

I walk up onto the stage and glance over at Yusei to see him standing tall and looking hotter than ever in that tux. The music starts playing as Luna and Patty start walking out from behind the curtain with Tea following with the bouquet in her hands. I look at the priest to see that it was Michaela from seventh grade. Tea finally walks up onto the stage hands the bouquet to me and turns to face my brother. Michaela begins the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are gathered here today to be blessed with the wedding of Tea and Atem."

Silence passes over the room.

"Does anyone object to this wedding?"

Crow raises his hand, "Just kidding!"

Everyone starts laughing. Michaela calls for silence.

"Okay then, Atem do you take Tea to be your wife?"

"I do," Atem says with a very confident but shaky voice.

"And Tea do you take Atem to be your husband?"

"I do," She says stronger and with perfect reason behind it.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Atem Grabs Tea by the waist they kiss. The audience cheers and they all file out into the reception hall. Yusei and I stay behind.

"You should go Yusei I have to put out the candles."

Before I could bend down to put out the first candle Yusei pulls me towards him by my waist and gets down on one knee.

"Aki, will you marry me?"

I stare at him shock, a smile and tears welling up in my eyes taking their places on my face.

"Of course…" I manage to say as I hold out my hand for him.

He places the ring on my finger and stands up I hug him, overcome with joy.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us."

I nod my head and we walk to the reception hall.

"Aki! Flowers!"

I nod and toss them to her. She turns around and tosses them in the air I know exactly where they're going to land so I walk over and just wait there I see the flowers and catch them without any effort.

"Aki! You're going to get married next!" Luna and Patty yelped together.

"You're right girls," I say with a smile glancing at my ring.

"You're engaged?" Patty asks.

"To who?" Luna asks even more curious.

"You'll find out," I say pretending to swoon.

I walk over to our table to already find Yusei, Jack and Crow sitting there. I sit down next to Yusei and look towards the dance floor to see Tea and Atem having their dance.

"Why aren't you with the other girls?" Jack asks.

"Because they're too busy gawking at guys," I say with the 'they are so pathetic' tone.

Tea and Yami's dance ends but, other couples can join in now. Yusei stands up and offers me his hand I nod to him and take it. We walk out onto the dance floor and just flow with the music.

"Aki I'm sorry for what happened with Sher-"

I place a finger over his lips and smile, "That's all in the past, now we've got other things to worry about. I forgive you completely and I can't ever be mad at you," I say with a smile. "Did you see who caught the flowers?" I ask with fake curiosity.

"No way," he says surprised.

"Yes way.

The song ends and I run off to go find the girls so we can get our party dresses on when I hear someone call my name.

"Aki!"

I turn around to see Martha, Tannor, and Yunagi running towards me. I bow to them and nod to Martha explaining that my friends are waiting for me, she nods back and I sprint up the stairs. I walk into the room where I had found the girls and catch my dress that Tea had picked out.

"The one from the dance…?" I ask a bit worried.

"Yep, we all have to look beautiful in our own special way," Alexis says while rummaging through Tea's closet to find her dress. She pulls out the same metallic blue mini dress that I wore on tour one year.

"We're ready!" Raven calls from the other side of the room where she, Misty and Carly are standing all in the same exact olive green dress.

We all start clapping.

"You girls are gonna confuse the guys so bad," I say as I finish tying the black ribbon around my waist.

We all walk outside and see that my brother had taken care of getting rid of the extra guests. Now it was just Misty, Kiryu, Carly, Jack, Raven, Crow, Luna, Sly, Leo, Patty, Tea, Atem, Alexis, Jaden, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Yugi, sadly Rebecca, Martha, Tannor, Yunagi, Yusei and me. Tristan and Joey's mouths drop open at our appearance. I start laughing then my eyes flash blue.

"Aki you okay?" I hear my brother ask without looking at me.

"I-I can't believe it…" I begin, and then I start laughing. "Wow, never saw that coming."

"What is it Aki?" Martha asks sounding worried.

"Nothing, my mom said for the world to be right again I have to be blind for one day and that starts now."

"Blind?!" Crow shouts. "There goes our fight Aki."

"No, it doesn't, I can actually fight better when I can't see."

"But how do you know when someone is running or coming down to strike you from the air?" Luna asks.

I look at where I had heard her voice.

"I use earth and wind to help me, earth can sense pressures on the hardest of surfaces and wind senses and obstruction in the current and that's how I know where they are in the air."

"How do you know when they jump?" Leo asks.

"When a sudden pressure is taken off the ground, okay enough questions! Jaden kick it!"

We all turn to look and see Jaden at the dj booth playing Nine in the Afternoon, my favorite song. Unfortunately it's a slow song. Yusei takes my hand and we walk out onto the dance floor. Tea and Atem walk out as well, then Jack and Carly, Kiryu and Misty, and Crow and Raven. I look at Yusei.

"You really don't mind this in front of Martha? She's obviously gonna tell the others."

"As long as I'm with you nothing can phase me," he says soothingly.

The song ends and he kisses me, what a wonderful way to end the night.

Starry: AWWWWWWWWWW!! Luv this story!

Yusei: This is 23 Pages?????!?!?!?!?!?

Akiza: Yep, sadly 23 pages of cheesy romance….

Starry: Yeah, it's cheesy I know, but oh well! Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway.


End file.
